1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of indoor temperature regulation equipment, and more particularly to a double-medium circulation air conditioner for cooling, heating and humidifying.
2. Description of Related Arts
The conventional refrigerant circulation air conditioner and water-cooled air conditioner have been widely applied in various fields of social life and production. However, due to limitation of the structure and working principle thereof, the application of the conventional refrigerant circulation air conditioner has both advantages and disadvantages.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawings, the refrigerant circulation air conditioner comprises two parts of an indoor part A and an outdoor part B, which is complicated in structure and requires professionals for installation and maintenance. In the air conditioner, a capillary tube 1, a check valve 2, a refrigerant evaporating pipe 3 and an indoor part heat exchanging fan 4 and etc. are provided in the indoor part A, and a four-way valve 9, a liquid storage tank 5, a compressor 6, an outdoor part heat exchanging fan 8 and a refrigerant condenser 7 and etc. are provided in the outdoor part B. Four-way connectors of the four-way valve 9 are respectively connected with the refrigerant evaporating pipe 3, the liquid storage tank 5, the compressor 6 and a first end of the refrigerant condenser 7 via the pipe 10, and a second end of the refrigerant condenser 7 is connected with the refrigerant evaporating pipe 3. The liquid storage tank 5 is connected with the compressor 6. The capillary tube 1 and the check valve 2 are connected in parallel and installed between the refrigerant condenser 7 and the refrigerant evaporating pipe 3.
When this type of air conditioner is processing refrigeration operation, the high pressure gas refrigerant is discharged from the compressor 6 and sent to the refrigerant condenser 7 of the outdoor part B via the pipe 10, so as to process heat dissipation via the outdoor part heat exchanging fan 8 to obtain high pressure liquid refrigerant, then process pressure reducing and throttling through the capillary tube 1, in such a manner that the refrigerant is converted to a low pressure liquid and flows into the refrigerant evaporating pipe 3 of the indoor part A to absorb heat of indoor air via the indoor part heat exchanging fan 4, and then the refrigerant returns back to the compressor 6 outdoor, in such a manner that the object of refrigeration goes round and begin again.
When the refrigerant circulation air conditioner is heating, the refrigerant flows in an opposite direction in the pipe with the flow direction of refrigerant while cooling by the action of the four-way valve 9. Under a low pressure, the gas refrigerant is compressed into a high temperature and high pressure gas, which is then sent into the refrigerant evaporating pipe 3 of the indoor part A to process heat dissipation therein via an indoor part heat exchanging fan, so as to change into a liquid thereafter. The liquid is then processed with pressure reducing and throttling through the capillary tube 1 of the pipe 10, then returns to the refrigerant condenser 7 of the outdoor part B to be processed with heat absorption by the heat exchanging fan 8 of the outdoor part. Then the refrigerant returns back to the compressor to achieve the object of heating continuously. It can be seen from the working principle that this kind of air conditioner processes the heating or cooling operation by dissipating heat outdoor and then absorbing heat indoor via the refrigerant, or otherwise by absorbing heat outdoor and then dissipating heat indoor, and thus the environmental temperature has great influence on the operation of the air conditioner. E.g., in the winter of northern China, when the temperature outdoor is ten degrees centigrade below zero or even tens of degrees centigrade below zero, heating by this type of air conditioner can not achieve satisfying effects, and the reason lies in that the refrigerant in the outdoor part B absorbs heat from the environment in a low efficiency, so that a satisfying heating effect can not be achieved. In addition, in hot summer, since this type of air conditioner dissipates heat outdoors in a low efficiency, cooling effect of the air conditioner is reduced heavily or even fails.
The water-cooled air conditioner as shown in FIG. 2 of the drawings, the structure and working principle thereof are relatively simple. The underground water 14 is directly pumped to the water-evaporator 11 by the water circulating pump 13. Heat of water is dissipated to the locating environment via the heat exchanging fan 12. Since the temperature of the underground water is always in a range of 16˜19 degrees centigrade, the effects of cooling in summer and heating in winter can be achieved. However, due to temperature limitation of underground water source, temperature regulating capability of this type of air conditioner while heating is also limited to a certain range, which brings inconvenience to utilization thereof.
Meanwhile, since the air conditioner is only capable of getting a significant effect when being utilized in an enclosed space, the indoor environment is inevitably dry after utilizing the air conditioner for a long time, which is bad for respiratory system of human body and thus affects physical fitness of human beings.
Moreover, the utilization of the conventional air conditioner is manipulated by tact switch or close controller, remote control is difficult to achieve, and the indoor temperature can not be regulated to an adaptable degree in advance, which are problems of the conventional air conditioner to be solved immediately.
Thus, how to adjust for combining the advantages of the two kinds of air conditioners and overcoming disadvantages thereof, so as to further improve the utility of the air conditioners, i.e., achieving the regulating the indoor temperature freely and effectively even under harsh climate conditions, and adjusting humidity while changing the indoor temperature, in such a manner that the objects of controlling both the temperature and the humidity, and remote pre-control are achieved, has been a research focus for technicians in the field.